Change
by Sasori Aoyama
Summary: Then preparing for the fifth Holy Grail War and summoning one the most famous heroes in history something happened after summoning ceremony. Sakura Matou and her servant where transported to the unfamiliar location and now they are trying to find away back to home. Little did she know that there is going to be a greater conflict then she was being prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and dark basement. A small ritual with dead body next to summoning circle was going to take place in few minutes.

"Are you ready?" Old man asked a young girl.

"Yes, grandfather."

"Then start."

* * *

><p>1 hour ago.<p>

"Is the body ready?" Old man asked a tall man in white mask.

"Yes master."

"Then we will start the ritual in a hour."

"May I ask why you ordered me to retrieve a body of this man. Did you not want to summon specific servant?"

"Yes, he holds a holy relic in his body of the servant I want summoned. I am not taking the risk of destroying it by trying to extract it"

"Understood master."

* * *

><p>This old man named Zouken was very eager for the start of the war called a Holy Grail War that was going to take place this year. A Battle royal between seven pairs of masters chosen by a grail paired with a servant, spirits of the legendary people who have made themselves favors and have even been worshiped after their dead or before. A war for Holy grail, holy artifact that has power to grand a wish of the last remaining pair of master and servant.<p>

* * *

><p>"It was a fortune to be able to adopt this young Tohsaka girl then there can be only one successor to the family on Magi and Tohsakas owed me a favor. " Zouken thought to himself then Sakura was performing the summoning ritual. Ritual completed and Heroic spirit emerged from the summoning circle.<p>

"I am servant Saber. Are you the one who summoned me" Young woman in blue dress asked Sakura who was in front of her.

"He is a woman?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Does my gender displease you" Woman asked.

"No. I was just surprised. I always saw as a male in paintings and books."

"Records do not always reflect the actual events. Are you my master?" Woman asked again.

"Yes I am your Master."

"Then contract is complete. I will be your sword and shield in the upcoming battles."

"I..." Sakuras response was cut short, because circle below Saber activated, but it was not the same circle that was used to summon her.

"What is this I cannot move." Woman in blue said.

"I will help you." I reached to her to pull her out he circle."

"Wait don't." Woman shouted. Everything went dark for me.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in unknown location, Woman and blue and her unconscious master appeared in from of 10 persons in blue, brown and black cloaks. Woman in blue robe said.<p>

"Is this young girls really Hero and who is this other one?"

"Why is there two of them?" Man in brown robe questioned.

"This ritual is meant summon one valiant and honorable person." Oldest man in the brown robe answered.

"What is this weird presence that this other woman has?"

"What presence?" Old man asked and shortly after went while like a sheet.

"Everyone run now."

* * *

><p>At old mans order everyone surrounding two girls ran to the large door at he back of the large hall which resembled a temple of some unknown deity. Saber did not pay any further attention to fleeing group and checked the condition her master was in. She was unconscious uninjured.<p>

Woman who called herself Saber made a plate of armor appear around her blue dress. Touched her masters head and uttered something in low voice. Woman called Sakura regained contentiousness.

"What happened." Sakura asked.

"You lost contentiousness then you tried to pull me away from the circle. We were transported somewhere by a group of cloaked men. They run from us."

"Why is that?"

"I have no ide... " Saber sensed something manifesting below them. She graphed Sakura and jumped away from the manifestation. Pillar of blue flames manifested on the spot Sakura was on.

"We docked it, Fel now." Small blue flames appeared below two girls but Saber already moved from the spot and sprinted holding Sakura and jumped though a large windows near her.

"What we do now". Someone in the group asked.

"We must message nearest town that Mazoku appeared."

"What is Mazoku." Saber asked Sakura.

"I have no idea." She replied.

* * *

><p>As Saber was running she saw a cloaked entity in the top of trees. It seemed to be hiding because it did not even try to follow them. Saber stopped behind a large hill.<p>

"I think we are lost them." Saber said.

"Where are we, this forest does not look familiar to me at all."

"I have no idea." Saber heard a crack in the woods. She manifested something made of air and holed it like a sword to he direction of the sound.

"Whoa there ladies. I am not bandit."

It was a tall young man with long blond hair wearing blue cloths with a black armor resembling a chest-plate. He had a sword with him sheathes at his side. Saber lowered her sword and asked young man.

"What should be do Master?" Her talking surprised me, because I head it in my head and her lip were not moving.

"What" I asked her.

"Do not talk, I am communicating with you telepathically. I am sorry for intruding like this, but considering unusual situation we are in and that this man does not look like he is from your time-period. We might have been send back in time somehow. We should act like we are adventurers from some faraway country."

"Okay."

"I think we can ask this man to lead us to the nearest town. We can hopefully find out where we are there."

"Okay Saber. You should stop calling me Master, it might draw attention. Call me Sakura."

"I understand Sakura,"

"We are adventurers and we got lost. Can you point us to the nearest town." I asked the man.

"You cannot go by yourself, I shall go with you. My name is Gourry Gabrief." He gestured with his hands to follow him.

"Lets go" I said to Saber.

"Yes." We followed a man named Gourry.

"Did you sense it too Saber."

"Yes, but he does not seem like magus?"

"No but he seems to have large potential."

* * *

><p>We arrived in the small rural town. It did not look like a modern town at all. Were we really send back in time? Gourry, who was walking in front of us stopped and turned. We stopped too.<p>

"Here we are. Do you need my help anymore, if not then I need to continue my way."

"Thanks Gourry. Where are you headed." I asked even thought I must likely will not have any idea where he is headed.

"I am headed to Holy Kingdom of Saillune. Saillune City to be exact."

"Can you tell us about that city."

"I do not know much about it, but it is city where white magic is powered while other types of magic are suppressed."

"Maybe we should head there, it seems like a city of magus. Maybe they can help getting back to Fuyuki" Saber said telepathically. I did the same

"That seems good idea."

"Maybe we can ask him to take us with him. He seems little dim but trustworthy."

"What we will do if he ask for some kind of payment or compensation?"

"Lets hear what he say first. Lets deal with it then."

"We are also headed there. Is it alright if we travel with you." I asked Gourry.

"Sure, but it is 20 day walk from here. I cannot supply you for the journey."

"How are we going to get supplies for journey that long? My money is not good here." I asked Saber.

"I noticed some bounties for capturing criminals at the entrance of the town. Maybe we can find out about those criminal and where they might be by asking people in that tavern."

"That is a good idea Saber." I turned to Gourry.

"Are you in the hurry to get to Saillune Gourry?"

"No and I thought also to collect bounties on criminals."

"Sense we are traveling together, lets capture those criminal together and slit rewards equally." "That is totally reasonable. Do you have any weapon to protect yourself with."

"I will protect her, mister Gourry" Saber said.

"I have no weapons, but she acts as my bodyguard."

"Understood young miss."

"Call me Sakura."

"Okay then Sakura. I will ask local mercenary guild you can go ask over that tavern. Lets meet here in 30 minutes."

"Sure thing Gourry."


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Saber entered the tavern to gain information on the criminals we decided to hunt down for the bounties, because money I had was useless, Saber obviously did not have any with her and only things I had with me were a pocket watch and a wallet. So far everyone I asked did not know anything or were not willing to talk so I moved to the streets.

* * *

><p>I also attract a lot of attention, because of the way I dress, some people even commented on the color of my hair. I need new cloths or some kind of robe or large hooded cape. I am getting very nervous as I ask people around.<p>

"What is wrong Sakura."

"_I do not like the way people look at me._" I answered telepathically.

"_There is to worry about sense I am here, no harm will befall on you._" She answered back the same way I spoke. I continued.

"_I know I am not in danger, but I cannot help but to feel nervous. Lets leave this part of town._"

"_There is only 5 minutes to our meeting with Gourry. I need you just calm yourself for that time_."

"_Okay Saber._" I paused for a moment and then asked her.

"_It is surprising that people here speak Japanese even thought this looks like a western village._"

"_What? They do not speak Japanese?_"

"_Then why I hear Japanese? What language do they speak then?_

"_I do not know the name of the language, but I understand it because grail gives knowledge of both masters language and languages servant is going to encounter._"

"_Then why it sounds Japanese to me and people can understand me as I speak Japanese._"

"_I do not know. It must be side-effect of of this weird exchange we have between us. As I gained prana from you, smaller part of my prana flowed to you. That is not suppose to happen. Normally it is only the master that supply their servant._"

"_What? Is that harmful._"

"_I do not believe so. Amount flowing to you is so small it is not poisonous_."

"_Lets hope._"

* * *

><p>I looked around. I saw a group of woman around my age in purple robes surrounded by men and woman who are dresses in leather and carrying swords. I wondered if the girls were magus or priestesses.<p>

"Gourry is coming this way." Saber pointed to him.

"Did you find anything." I asked in English, because I was curious how it would work.

"Sadly nothing on bounties, but I did hear interesting rumors."

"So it does translated other languages. Interesting." I thought

"So that was why you spoke English." Saber said to me in my thoughts.

"So. What did you find out Gourry."

"Guild have visited many reports of People have gone missing the woods close to copper mine west of here. Children too. Rewards have been offered to the anyone finding these missing people, dead or alive. Also we can sleep in the barracks of the mercenary guild. I was planning to investigate this situation tomorrow, because it is getting late and forests are infested with monsters at night."

"Will we go, Sakura." Saber asked me.

"Yes."

"Good. Just in case take this. It might be useful."

Gourry walked up to me and handed a small dagger.

"Thanks." Saber took it from me and looked at it.

"This dagger has some kind of spell on it." She looked at Gourry.

"It is nothing dangerous. It just keeps it sharp." He said to very suspicious Saber.

She pulled dagger from its sheath. Looked at it bit, put it back and gave it to me.

"She is very cautious isn't she?"

"She is just protective of me, to not take it as an insult."

"I did not mean it that way. I would have been worried if she as your protector would not inspect a magic item some guy, you met few hours ago, gave to you. You cannot be too cautions with magic items you know. I now have confidence in her."

He paused for a moment and continued.

"Anyway have you two eaten anything for a while. I will treat you two to a cheap supper if you are."

"Thank you, Gourry. I am hungry."

"I am fine." Saber said.

* * *

><p>She was a servant she did not need to eat. Masters prana is all they need to stay alive, but servant can supply themselves other ways, eating being one of those ways. Eating food is the most inefficient way, so the only real reason servant would eat is because they like it.<p>

We went to the tavern we visited before. It was the first time I paid attention to written language and I could not understand it at all. I had to ask Saber.

"_I cannot read any of this. Could you translate to me?"_

"_Oh really" _She looked at the money at the top of the counter. Gourry was front of them making his order.

"_This does not make any sense. Where are we really? All of these meals are made from__ ingredients I have ever even hear."_

"_So we are not in the past, but in different world entirely?"_

"_Gourry did say there are monsters in the woods, but I thought he meant dangerous beasts. So we must be."_

"_Then what should I order?"_

"_I do not know. Just order anything. I should taste test it for you, just to be sure it is safe to eat."_

"_Do you know what is the cheapest. I am guessing c stands for a copper coins and s for silver and g for gold, like in fantasy-novels."_

"_That is a good assumption. I think it is safe to ask Gourry what is the currency used here just to make sure. He might not find it suspicions, because we claimed to be far form here."_

"Please focus. You two are acting weird again, just order something."

Gourry said to us. I panicked a little and quickly decided item on the menu.

"I will have 3th item on the menu."

"Sure, I get it for you. I already reserved three seats for us at the corner over there."

"Okay. Lets go Saber."

* * *

><p>She she nodded to me and we went to sit. After sitting for a few minutes looking around the tavern feeling little uneasy because some men leered at me but I wondered if there was some kind of problem, because Gourry was still at the counter.<p>

"Does those men who looked at you make you worried?"

"Yes, a little. They look at me the same way as those robed men earlier at that temple like building."

Saber made a serious face and said.

"_Those men did say they went to alert nearest town that Mazoku creature, what ever that is, had appeared. They most likely meant you Sakura. "_

"_Is that the reason those people are leering at me?"_

"_It is possible, but they were also hostile, but scared too. I sense no fear in there men._

"Food is coming in few minuted ladies. You too are just looking each other again and she is reacting as you said something. Are you two using some kind of magic to communicate non verbally?"

"_I guess he found out, should we tell him Saber?"_

"_We have no choice. Having his trust is helpful to us, but do not tell what we had talked about."_

"_Of course Saber."_

"Yes, we are, but it is for girl talk." I said to him.

"Oh."

He sat next to Saber opposite to me in the round table.

"Food is coming soon ladies. After we should head to guild and sleep. There was not that much space today, because there is a training camp for few weeks, so you two will have to share the same room. Sadly it has only bed, large enough for one person."

"That is not a problem." Saber said to him.

"Here is your order." Young man said carrying a plate of food.

"Thank you, just put everything anywhere near me."

"This is amazing." Saber said.

I was flabbergasted. I barely had place for my own plate on the table. Gourry started to wolf down the food. Saber took a spoonful of my what seemed like bacon soup.

"It is all good." She said to me.

* * *

><p>I started eating as I leered Gourry eating at time. How much could this man eat?<p>

After eating what seemed to be everything in taverns storage the group walked to mercenary guild for the night. After saying good night to Gourry, who was staying in the room next to us we entered your room for the night. Room was small ans bare, with one small bed, closet for clothes and, nightstand with lit candle on it and a stool. I really wanted to take a bath, so I walked our of the room, Saber was surprised and followed me.

"What is wrong Sakura." I stopped walking and told her

"I need to take a bath and I need to ask Gourry were I need to go."

Saber nodded. I knocked on Gourries door and he lead me to nearest bathroom. I entered with Saber. I could not call it bathroom because there was no bath, only a fireplaces, a pot and two puckers of water.

"You need to heat the water with a pot, mix it with cold water and dump the cooler water on yourself."

"I understood that I was just surprised with primitive in here."

"Do you need help?"

"No need Saber, just leave me alone."

"As you wish. I will stay just right outside of the room, yell if something happens."

Water I mixed was still too hot and there was no soap, so I could not really clean myself. I felt miserable, but I had hope that then we arrived in that Sairaag city we could find out a way back. Te I finished I put towel around me, gave my cloths to Saber and both of us returned to our room. Saber put my cloths in closet and took out new cloths.

"You can sleep in these. I will sleep on the floor"

"I did not know servants needed sleep."

"They do not, but I am special. I do not want to talk about it but I will if you order me."

"No need Saber, tell me then you feel like it."

Saber smiled at me.

"Oh, there is no need for you to sleep on the floor, you can sleep next to me. Bed seems to be big enough for both of us."

"Thank you" Saber said to me.

Saber laid next to me with her back against my back. She was warm. I did not feel so miserable anymore. I barely knew her, but I still felt calm around her.

"Good night Saber."

"Good night Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

I was waking up, but I did not want to, because this body-pillow I was hugging was warm and smelled nice so I squeezed it more. Almost immediately I started to questioned this, because I did not fall asleep with a body-pillow. I opened my eyes and saw that I was hugging someone, I startled and tried to push this person without thinking off the bed, but I was the only one how fell to the floor.

"Ow."

"Sakura, you okay." It was Saber looking over at me. I felt embarrassed. How long was I hugging her?

"There is no need to be embarrassed. You only hugged me for an hour. I did not want to wake you up, so I did not say anything."

"Lets just go look for Gourry and have breakfast." I was still embarrassed, but decided to ignore what I did.

"Yes, Sakura." She got up to take out my cloths form a closet and out them on the stool for me.

"Then you are ready lets go to Gourry and plan what we will do today."

"Sure Saber."

* * *

><p>We had breakfast at the guild and left the town. Plan was to scout the situation and deal with it if we were able. Otherwise we returned to make more detailed plan and get people to help. At first we talked ob the road wide enough for carriage, but soon it turned narrow enough only for one person with a sign that read to mines. Gourry had said that directly going to mines would alert possible guards so we decided to go around and enter from smaller entrance and hope it was not guarded heavily. Gourry and Saber decided that best traveling order would be Saber walking first and Gourry last. After walking this narrow road for around 10 minutes Saber suddenly stopped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone stop. There are traps on the road."<p>

Saber pointed to slightly differently colored patch of road. I would not have noticed it at all.

"There are multiple similar traps ahead as well and few at the side of the road."

"How far is the next safe place on the road?" Gourry asked.

"Around 10 meters. After that there are not visible traps."

"Make room ladies." Gourry said.

Gourry walked back a bit. We did as he said.

"Does he plan to jump over those traps? There is no way" I thought o myself.

Gourry did start to run, took a large leap and landed on the safe place Saber estimated.

"There are no traps on the road. Come ladies jump."

"Are you insane? No human can make that kind of leap."

"I can Sakura. Hold me." Saber lifted me and took a running jump. She landed next to Gourry.

"Good jump young lady." Gourry praised. Saber nodded, put me down and looked at the road.

"You seem to be right Gourry. I cannot see any traps on the road."

"Then lets continue." Gourry moved behind me.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the base of the mountain. There was small boarded opening. Saber lifted her hand as a sign to stop. There was bodies lying close to entrance.<p>

"Feels like a trap." Gourry said.

"I feel so too."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I will act as a target for possible ambush or trap. Cover her Gourry."

"Understood young lady."

Saber walked to the spot with the bodies. Stood around for short while. After about a minute she said to me telepathically.

"It is safe. There is one injured woman, she is alive, but facing to be dead. This group is the same we saw yesterday."

"It is safe to go Gourry. There is one person alive."

"Understood I stay behind you."

Both of us walked to Saber. This one person who Saber said to be alive was still faking it.

"Sylphiel?" Gourry said.

This young woman reacted to Gourryes voice. She turned around to look in his direction. She was been understandably crying."

"Gourry. Thank Ceifeed it is you."

Gourry kneeled next to her and lifted her.

"How badly are you injured? What are you doing here."

"I managed to heal myself, but I could not safe the others. We wanted to safe people trapped on this mine, but we were ambushed here. I thought that if I plated dead they would leave and I can heal others. There were already dead."

"I understand. Can you walk."

"I am fine. I healed myself completely."

"This place is not safe. What should we do? It is not safe to send you alone to the town and it is not safe to leave you here."

"Do not even plan on going in without me. These people need to be saved."

"Your call Saber." Gourry looked at the Saber. Saber looked at me.

"I think she should come with us." Saber nodded.

"I will go first. You take care of her." Saber said to Gourry.

"Of course. I will stay on the tail. Walk close to Sakura Sylphiel."

"Yes. Gourry. Let me bless you first."

* * *

><p>Sylphiel cast a spell at the entrance door and on us. I have no idea what it did nor did I feel anything. Saber lead and Gourry guarded our backs we entered the mines. Only small touched lit the our way, but it was still easy to see, unnaturally so. In fact everything seemed very clear but with gray, black and white color-scheme so I asked Saber about it and she said that she had night vision which rendered everything in monochrome. It seemed to be just a another side effect of connection between us, but I did not mind. It was very useful and Saber agreed. With Saber in front of us with her invisible weapon in hand, Gourry behind with is sword in hand and Sylphiel next to me, having cast some kind of spell, because she had slight glow to her, we walked though the mines. After about 5 minutes of walking we came across large cave. Saber signaled us to stop.<p>

"There are people here, seems to be workers of this mine, but there is something strange about them. Like they are possessed."

"You are close Saber. They are being controlled and there is large source of magical power in that tower on the middle. It most likely is the cause of this."

"Then lets destroy it." Saber said and started to walk toward it. We follower her. Then we were about 10 meters from it I head started to hurt a little, Sylphiel collapsed to her knees holding her head and started to mumble something.

"What is wrong Sylphiel" Gourry walked to her

"Don't come near" She said to him, but what ever was affecting us got to Gourry too and he passed out. Saber ran to me and lifted me in princess carry position and ran to tunnel opening we came from.

"Wait, what about the others?"

"Later."

She let me down of the opening and ran to get Gourry and Sylphiel, getting her first. She dropped her next to me and went to get Gourry. She stopped mumbling.

"That was close."

"What happened?"

"I am certain now that what ever is on that tower is the cause of this possession, because I felt something was about possess me then we got near it."

Saber came to us carrying Gourry.

"Put him down next to me please."

Saber did as asked and Sylphiel started to chant something. She stopped after about 15 seconds and at the same time Gourry regained contentiousness.

"What happened?"

"You lost contentiousness and I was certain that you were going to be possessed so I exorcised you."

"Well it was a good thing I lost contentiousness." He looked at the direction of the tower.

"It that what ever is causing this still there."

"Yes." Sylphiel said to him.

"Okay... so how are we going to destroy it now?"

"_Can you destroy that thing, Saber."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then please do it."_

"_I advice against that. Field surrounding it is so strong that I fear humans even with strong magical ability is not able to cross it unchanged. It might alert her of my true nature as someone non-human."_

"_That might be, but these people need to be freed from this curse. Please do it Saber"_

"_As you wish." _Saber left, but Sylphiel shouted to her."

"It is too dangerous to get near that."

"She has strong protection on her armor. I am sure it will protect her.

She was clearly suspicious of my explanation, but seemed to accept it and shouted to Saber.

"If you start to feel something. Come back immediacy."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>I observed Saber getting past the area where Gourry collapsed, seemingly without difficulty. At the time she started to climb the ladder beside the tower, I noticed that Sylphiel and Gourry started to walk away from me with her dragging him. She was most certainly doubtful of us now so I said to her.<p>

"Please, don't go away. I can explain this to you."

She whispered something to Gourry with obvious anxiety. After small exchange both of them staying where they stopped. I turned to look at Saber who had already moved next to and walking past, serious look in her eyes.

"Do you want to explain or do you let me." she asked me.

"I will do it."

"Who are you?" Sylphiel asked Saber.

I explained what a servant was and what is her purpose.

"I was suspecting that you two were not ordinary people." Gourrry intercepted.

Sylphiel whispered something to him.

"I trust them."

Two of them started to walk toward us.

"Lets help people on this place first. Lets search this place and gather anyone we find here. I need to make sure they are safe. I want to hear more detailed exploitation after this"

"Right and thank you." I smiled to her, she smiled back.

We separated into two group and looked around. While this was happening two of us thought out what we are going to say to those two. Saber advised that it was not wise to be too open about our situation at this moment and I agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Saber and I did as Sylphiel instructed and lead anyone we found to large cavern. We found 10 people, one of them badly injured, but not in danger of dying according to Saber. Sylphiel healed the injured seemingly without much difficulty after which we lead everyone to nearest town.

* * *

><p>We where met with large group of people, hugging people we rescued. Some of the group came to us to give thanks, they shook your hands and offered rewards. I was courteous to them, but I did not want to be surrounded by so large group and wanted them to leave me alone. Sylphiel announced.<p>

"Listen everyone. We are leaving this town tomorrow. There is no need to reward us."

"Any supplies for our journey would be appreciated thought." Gourry added.

"If you say so. Come to my store any time before 10 pm. Or in the morning" Chubby middle aged man said in the ground while raising his hand.

"Also we need a place to say for a night."

"You can stay at my inn for free." innkeeper, who we did not see said.

"Thank you. Should we rest ladies or are you ready to make preparation for tomorrow." Gourry faced us."

"I need to rest for a little while."

"Sure thing Sylphiel."

"Do you mind staying with me while I rest?" Sylphiel asked while looking at me and Saber.

"Sure I don't mind." I looked at Saber, she just nodded.

"Okay then ladies. I visit mercenary guild first."

"I will reserve a room for you." Sylphiel said.

"Thank you, see you soon ladies."

* * *

><p>Gourry departed from our group then we arrived to the inn, where he handed Sylphiel small pouch. "Buy any room you want and try to get cheapest room close to ours for me."<p>

"Yes, Gourry." He waved at us. Saber and I followed Sylphiel who entered the inn first. None of us talked until we entered the room we stayed for a night. It was very large room with full bed, bed for one person, a closet, chest and table with three chairs. I wanted to sleep so I checked the closet hoping that it had a some kind of sleep were in it. There wasn't any so I had to sleep with my underwear. I signed and closet the door of the closet. I went to ask Sylphiel, who seemed to be praying at the table with some kind of glowing stone in front of her.

"Excuse me Sylphiel." She did not response immediately so I waited. In few seconds she lowered her hands on the table, stone on the table stopped glowing as the same time. She looked at me smiling.

"What is it Sakura."

"I will go to sleep now, Saber is going to sleep next to me. Is that okay."

"Of course. I will also go to sleep after I finish here."

"Thank you Sylphiel. Good night."

"Good night Sakura, same to you Saber." She looked at Saber saying the last part.

"Night Sylphiel." She said to her.

She lied down on the bed. After undressing I lied down, facing her. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Sakura wake up." I heard Saber shouting.<p>

"What is going on, why are you shaking me."

"You were screaming in your sleep." Sylphiel, who was sitting next to on the bed said to me.

"What happened?" Gourry shouted behind the door. He banded on the door with such strength hinges of the door almost went lying out of wall.

"We are alright. Sakura just had a nightmare." Sylphiel shouted to him.

"That is good. People are agitated on the hall way, but I will handle it. Take care."

"Thank you Gourry. Take care." Sylphiel replied to him and turned to me.

"If you have trouble sleeping I can cast a spells that calms you."

"There is no need. I cannot even remember what I saw."

"Okay, wake me up, if you think you need calming. Good night."

"Good night Sylphiel and thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>As I lied down on the bed I wondered why did I not remember anything. I am used to having nightmares, I have had them for as long as I remember. They do not upset me anymore, but now that I think about it, I have not seen any dreams while I have been lost in this weird world. I asked Saber.<p>

"_Did you sense anything while I has having that nightmare."_

"_Yes. There was some kind of presence inside you and nearby, both of them vanished then you woke up and I have not sensed them since."_

"_Can you tell me anything about this presence?"_

"_It felt little like a demon, but it was not a demon. It was something I have not actually experienced before."_

"_I see... Lets sleep since you cannot sense it anymore it most like is gone."_

"_As you wish."_

I did not see any dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>I woke up to sun shining to my eyes then someone opened curtains. I sat up on the bed and stretched.<p>

"Good morning Sakura. Did you sleep well?" It was Sylphiel, who had opened the curtain.

"Good morning." said Saber was sitting on stool next to table.

"Yes I did. It was the best sleep I had for a while."

"That is good. I was little worried about you so I put small relaxation charm next to you" She pointed at small desk next to me. I took it look at it. It was small locket with a blue crystal inside of it with small fire inside. I closed the locket, rose from bed to give it back to Sylphiel.

"Thank you, here." She shook her head.

"You may keep it."

"Thank you."

"Then you are ready, come to entrance. We need to plan your journey, while we have breakfast. Gourry have already reserved a table for us." She said and left.

"Give me that pendant, Sakura."

"Oh, okay." I gave it to her. She examined it.

"Is something wrong with it."

"It has relaxing effect, but also some kind of strange spell that makes me feel disgusted. It is not harmful to you but we need to ask her what this other spell is."

"Okay lets do that. Do you ask her or should I."

"I will. She has seen me use abilities that I assume she sees as magical abilities while you have not. This might me just something spell-casters of this world would know."

"That makes sense. " After I got dressed we went to meet others.

* * *

><p>Sylphiel waved at us then we down stairs. I waved back at her. Gourry was sitting at the table looking at a map. I walked to him to look at the map. Before I got a look at it he rolled it up.<p>

"Our food is here." He said to me. I docked a waiter who bought a plate to table and sat next to Gourry. As we ate Gourry started talking.

"Are you any good with a bow Saber?" Saber, who was also eating, just not to look out of place stopped and replied.

"I have experience, why you ask?"

"Shortest way to Sairaag will take thought forests, with trails that can only traveled by foot and it about 5 days travel to any permanent settlements. We cannot carry food supplies for whole travel and we need to hunt rest of your meals."

He took a bite out of his break and shortly after continued.

"We need to take this route, because Sylphiel need to get to Sairaag as fast as possible, but no one is willing to take us there with carriage, because roads to Sairaag are rumored to be filled with monsters."

"Cannot we convince to take care of those monsters so that someone would be willing take us there?" I asked him.

"I asked about that, but they said that rumors state that these monsters are controlled by metal something."

"Zelas Metallium?" Sylphiel said being shocked.

"That is the one. I have not heard of it before thought. Is it powerful?"

"She is one of the Mazoku lords who follow Ruby Eye Shabranigdu."

"Ruby what now?" Gourry asked her.

"Excuse me dear? How is that possible you do not know about Ruby Eye Shabranigdu?"

"I have heard about it but I do not know the details." Sylphiel sighed.

"Ruby Eye Shabranigdu is one the most powerful Mazokus in the world. In distant past in battle between Flare Dragon Ceifeed he was broken into seven pieced sealed inside humans."

"So this metal something is powerful too?"

"Very powerful. Very few things in the world can harm her. Your sword can, but it is not enough."

"That is not important then. Lets continue planning our journey though forest." Gourry replied to her.

"Sure dear."

"Can we get different cloths for me. What I am wearing right no is not for long travels."

"I see. Your cloths are unusual anyway. Lets see what we should get for you." Gourry said thinking.

"If it is about money then just new pants or cloak are fine."

"We can buy both. I planned to get cloaks for all of us anyway."

* * *

><p>After meal we immediately visited town shops to buy pants and belt for me. Gourry bought cloaks, backpacks, food for one day, metal plate to eat food from, spoons and knifes to eat food with and leather water flasks, but I decided to use the knife I got from him for eating to safe money. Although everyone knew how to start fires and Sylphiel also knew magical ways to do so Gourry decided to get a tinderbox. Saber volunteered to carry tent for three people with her. One of us is going to stay on guard outside the tent at nights anyway, do we saved money on that. We packed out backpacks, briefly visited some kind of magic store on Sylphiel request where she got a staff. She attacked gem she used night earlier on top of it and then we left the town.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 4 hours after we left the small town and my feet had started to ache about an hour ago. I did not complain about thought, because forest felt very creepy and I wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

"Are you alright Sakura." Saber who was walking behind me asked.

"My feet ache, but I am alright."

"Do you want us to take a break."

"I would love to."

"We will take a break soon Sakura." Said. Gourry, who was traveling in front, who had map open.

"There is a clearing in about 10 minutes. We will stop there."

"That is good to hear."

* * *

><p>Around 10 minutes we arrived in small clearing. I leaved against large rock, removed my shoes and rubbed my feet. Saber sat next to me. Gourry and Sylphiel were looked at the map and talked until both of them sat close to us.<p>

"We rest about 15 minutes. We need to travel 5 more hours and camp for a night. Are your feet okay?" Sylphiel said me me.

"They ache a lot. This is longest a have traveled by foot by far."

"You might get or already have a fatigue fracture. I will heal you." She put her hand at my feet, small flow started to shine from her palms and my foot pain quickly vanished.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>Sylphiel and Gourry, sat down around the rock I was leaning against. I closed my eyes to relax a while we rested. I was like this for a while. Then I opened my eyes environment had turned dark. This shocked me and I turned to Saber, but she was not there. Sylphiel and Gourry had also disappeared. I stood up to look around. My shock had turned to fear and I shouted while looking around.<p>

"Saber... Sylphiel... Gourry... Where are you."

"I am here." It was Sabers voice, it came from behind me. I turned to face her feeling happy, but there was no Saber, but an human shaped featureless dark entity. I screamed and blacked out.

"Sakura, Sakura. Come back to us." I woke up to Saber shaking me.

"What was that. a nightmare? "

"Thank god it worked. You where about to be possessed again. Good thing it went away then this broke. I do not think I would have been able to safe you otherwise. Do you remember anything?" Sylphiel spoke while holding chattered crystal.

"I woke up in this place, but it was very dark, not night hard, but unnatural dark and all of you were gone. I shouted your names and Saber answered me, but it was not Saber then I turned to face the voice. It was some kind of human shaped, but featureless entity made of solid darkness. I screamed, everything turned dark and next thing that happened was Saber shaking me."

"I hope this does not happen anymore, before we arrive to Sairaag. This crystal was the only one I was carrying, because they almost never break like this and I cannot substitute with anything we have."

"We need to continue moving. Are you well enough to go?" Gourry asked me.

"I feel little ill, but I am otherwise fine. Lets go."

"Good. If you need a break we can take small one in 2 hours, but otherwise we need to keep moving and camp before darkness falls."

* * *

><p>We continued our journey without anything weird happening and we arrived to place Gourry planned to camp for the night. It was small empty space and it seemed to actually be a camping site with small circle of rocks surrounding with coal in it, subjection it was used for the campfire. Gourry started to put up a tent and Sylphiel walked to edge of the forest and put something around on one of the trees. I followed her because I was curious on what she was doing.<p>

"What are you doing Sylphiel?" I asked her.

"I am setting these small crystals that will start to flicker then beings with malicious intent comes close to them as a warning."

"Can I help you?"

"Of course, tie these on the trees on the other side of the tent. Spread them apart." She handed me five crystals.

With Saber advising me on reasonable space between the crystals I finished tying them up and returned to already standing tent, where Gourry had started to make a fire for a night.

"Have you tied all of them."

"Yes, is there something more I can do?"

"Hmm. Maybe you can. Have you studied magic?"

"No I have not." I responded immediately. This is a subject I do not want to think about.

"Really? Shame. Oh." She pulled one of those crystals we tied to trees.

"What is that for?" I asked her.

"I want to find out your bucket capacity. I will teach you very simple spell."

I have no idea what bucket capacity is and I do not think refusing her request is wise so I nodded to her.

"I will teach you this. It is a lighting spell. Light which burns beyond crimson flame,  
>let thy power gather in my hand. Lighting." A small ball of light appeared on her hand.<p>

" Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand part of this spell is chaos words. In order to cast spells you must say spells incantation while picturing in your mind the effect you want to produce. Clear so far?"

"Yes, please continue."

"Last part is the power words of incantation. Power world is always a name of the spell. Saying it is not necessary, but it makes controlling the spell easier. Give it a try."

"Okay, but were to words again?"

"Okay. Lets do it together in three parts. Repeat after me." I did as she said, but at very end of the spell, it started to hurt, spell failed and I grasped my chest. Sylphiel started to chant a healing spell on my chest. Pain disappeared instantly.

"Do you have some kind of illness?" She asked me.

"Not something what I am aware off."

Good thing about this situation was that this statement was not a lie. I do not have an illness. It is the worms inside my body. I hoped that I would be able to cast spells without activating my magic circuits, but these things still attack me. I cannot tell her about them now. Trying to remove them would kill me. Saber talked

"_That is too weird Sakura. What is wrong with your body?"_

"_It is familiar worms grandfather had inserted into to boost my magical abilities or so he had said hehe...Lets not talk about it now."_

"_As you wish master, but we should look away to remove them."_

"That is not something I can ignore. How long do you plan to keep your secrecy?"

"What? You can hear us? For how long?" Saber said with hostility. I put my hand on her shoulder. She glanced at me and calmed down.

"Understood." She said to me.

"Ever sense I have been with you. You are not from here and I have no idea what kind of magical being you are." She talked about Saber.

"But you two are decent people so I allowed you privacy until now"

"Then why did you reveal that you can hear us?" I asked her.

"Because you said you have some kind of harmful entities inside your body. I want to help you, but I have no idea what those things are"

"I cannot tell you exactly, but it is not life-threatening nor something you can help me with now. "

"Okay. But we must look into then me arrive. "

"Yes Sylphiel. I want to sleep now. Sorry I could not help you?"

"No worries Sakura. I can activate those crystals myself."

"Okay fire is going. Everyone of us will stay on guard of the tent and keep fire going. I will stay on guard first, next is you Saber, third is Sakura and last is Sylphiel. I will wake you up in two hours."

"Understood Gourry." Saber said to him.

"Crystals are activated. Night everyone" Sylphiel announced and walked inside the tent. I looked in the directions where I had tied the crystals. They glowed with bright red light, kind of like led-lights. I went inside the tent too, Saber shortly followed me. I laid down next to Sylphiel who already was sleeping or trying to. Saber laid behind me.

"Good night Sakura." she said to me.

"Night Saber."

* * *

><p>I felt, someone shake me.<p>

"It is your turn, Sakura" Saber whispered. We had whole conversation in whispers.

"Okay."

"Did you see any dream?"

"No."

"Good. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please do."

Saber left the tent. I shortly hollowed her and we sat around the fire. It as very dark. Only light-sources were campfire and crystals tied to trees.

"It is very dark."

"Yes it is, Sakura."

"Did anything noteworthy happen while I slept."

"There were some kind of animals in the bushes, but nothing of danger."

"That is weird. There forest are said to be dangerous." Voice of a young man said.

* * *

><p>Saber yanked my hand pulling me behind her, materialized her sword and pointed in the direction of new voice. Either her or I notice him appear this close.<p>

"Wow, hostile."

"Who are you." Saber pointed her sword at the young man, who was wearing closed cape with a hood carrying a staff.

"I am not someone suspicious, just traveling priest."

"You are very suspicious. What are you up to?" Saber asked still pointing her sword at young man.

"Just this."

He tapped his staff on the ground. I felt intense pain all over my body, most in my chest and collapsed to ground. Saber attacked the man instant she notices I was in pain. Noticing her first attack not affecting a man at all, Saber removed invisible air round her sword and followed up with multiple attacks. Man blocked all attacks with his staff or arm, she noticed that his arm was damaged but not bleeding from her attacks. Saber but more strength and speed on her swings, but man disappeared. Saber heard a voice in her head and felt the presence of a man, but could not pin-point his location.

"You are good, you almost hurt me. Do not worry, I did not harm your partner. You can thank me then we see again. Good night, holy warrior." Presence of strange man disappeared completely.

Small battle between Saber and the man had woken up Sylphiel and Gourry. Sylphiel as fast as she noticed Sakura in pain rushed to help her. Gourry asked Saber.

"What happened." Saber dematerialized her sword.

"Young man just appeared without any warning said he was not suspicious and did something to Sakura so I attacked him, but he guarded all my attacks. I did hit his arm, because he guarded with it, but he was not bleeding even though I damaged him.

"Sylphiel, is this what I think it was."

"Yes and Sakura is fine, that person did not damage her at all or curse her."

"Why that kind of thing would just do that?" Gourry continued to talk to Sylphiel.

"I have no idea, but we were lucky he did not just outright kill us."

"What was that thing that attacked us." I asked instead of Saber.

"Mazoku with a lots of power, most likely a pries of Metallium, Xelloss."

"How powerful is this person?" Saber asked while looking between Sylphiel and Gourry.

"Most powerful of all Mazoku generals, personal servants of Mazoku lords."

"What did he do to Sakura. Do you feel anything wrong?" Saber asked me.

"I only felt initial pain after whatever he did to me, but now i feel normal."

"There is nothing unusual about her, if there was I would get a feeling of sometime being wrong at least."

"Should we just continue your travel if that entity decided to return."

"No, this forest is not safe at night and if he did return and wanted to kill us,we would be dead. We should just continue this night as normal."

"Agreed Sylphiel. You should go to sleep Sakura. I will continue in your place." Gourry said to me.

"No I will stay on guard, you all should sleep."

"If you say do, Saber." Gourry entered the tent, I followed him with with Sylphiel just behind me.

"_From now on if you start to feel even little bit weird tell me immediately." _Saber messaged me.

"_Okay, good night Saber."_

"_Good night Sakura."_


End file.
